Terrifying Reality
by God's Debris
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are now face to face with Naraku. But will the two of them be able to defeat this monster or is there something more to it? Find out today!


InuYasha yowled in pain as the black volts shot through him. Naraku stood watching, laughing at the poor hanyou in pain. He had kidnapped Kagome, and InuYasha was doing his best to come to her rescue.

InuYasha collapsed.

"InuYasha..! InuYasha" Kagome yelled. _Please don't be dead. Please, InuYasha._ Her eyes were lined with tears as she looked up to Naraku, her eyes shooting arrows of fire.

-

_"Are you coming already" InuYasha looked over his shoulder and back towards Kagome, who was tying her shoe. _

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a moment. Sheesh."

Shippou sat watching as Kagome tied her shoe. Miroku and Sango were up by InuYasha, waiting for Kagome patiently. InuYasha, on the other hand, was always impatient.. Always wanting to keep moving, always with an attitude.

"Well" InuYasha called from over his shoulder. Waving a hand he continued walking"I'm not going to sit and wait for some woman. Keh."

"InuYasha..." Kagome growled. The others looked away, glancing off. "Sit"

InuYasha fell, face first, into the dirt, his fingers twitching. "Stupid wench"

"SIT"

-

How could it be like this? Just a few days ago they were happy, and there wasn't much to worry about. And then Kagome was captured. InuYasha became angry and came to her aid. It shouldn't have to be like this. Kagome kept watch from where she was. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed by some power. Naraku glanced over to her and cackled in her direction. The very sound caused her blood to boil.

"InuYasha! Please get up" Kagome called out.

Miroku and Sango were all out of sight. They had fallen by Naraku's hand. Everyone seemed dead, even Shippou. She began to cry.

"It's all my fault" Kagome studdered. "If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess. The Shikon no Tama wouldn't have been distroyed..." Her eyes stayed focused on InuYasha. "InuYasha would be alright, and wouldn't be in pain..."

It was then InuYasha gathered his strength and picked himself up. "You asshole" he muttered under his breath, growling the whole time as he picked up his Tessaiga. Holding the huge sword out in front of him, as if it weighed nothing, his eyes narrowed at Naraku.

Naraku laughed"What are you going to do" He glanced over at Kagome. "Have you forgotten what of yours I have" He reached a hand down and pulled Kagome up by her hair.

"InuYasha"

InuYasha growled"Get your hands off of her" His eyes burned, and his blood boiled.

"Well...what are you going to do, Mutt" Naraku smirked, entertained.

Kagome's eyes fixed on InuYasha. Tears were streaming down her face. She was breaking down. She loved InuYasha, and there was no doubt about that. But she wished so bad that InuYasha didn't have to go through so much pain for her. Even now he seemed to be drenched within his own blood.

InuYasha screamed, and charged at Naraku. Kagome's pleas for him to stop didn't seem to reach him. He raised the Tessaiga high above his head, it's aim directly at Naraku. He was making sure Kagome would not be hit at all by the sword.

"Ahhhhh.."

Everything faded... InuYasha's scream became distant, and then became more of a steady pulse. Kagome's eyes opened. It was morning. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was her alarm going off. But there, silently standing in front of her was Souta.

"So-Souta" Kagome mumbled as she sat up in bed and turned off her alarm. "What day is it"

"Saturday, duh. No school." He replied.

"I have to go..." Kagome crawled out of bed, and slipped on her sandals. She didn't even bother to get dressed since she was heading straight for the well.

"Where are you going" Souta asked, but it didn't seem to reach her.

Kagome ran down the stairs, past her mother without saying a word, and without hearing a word in responce. She ran past grandpa who was too busy with his own things and his Shikon no Tama charms to notice Kagome for the moment. Throwing open the front door, she made a bee-line to the well, stopping at the door.

Taking a breath, she slid open the doors and stepped inside the small hut, looking down at the well. Without hesitating she jumped down the stairs and hopped over the well. Her feet fell softly upon the dirt, but nothing happened.

"No.." Kagome cried, crouching down and digging a little at the dirt. "InuYasha, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede-sama... Kouga-kun..." Sighing, she stopped and sat down on the ground, strands of her black hair falling over her face.

"It was just a dream..."


End file.
